themightyjinglesfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Charlton
Paul Charlton aka The Mighty Jingles (our Lord and saviour after Lord Gaben and the true overlord of the salt mines). Friends: Rita Gamer, workers of the salt mines, Quickybaby, Circonflexes, Ike, subscribers Player convinces with its unexcited British Moderation style and excellent "tactical analysis" of tank battles of tactical shooter World of Tanks more than 400 thousand subscribers. He has also recently become obsessed with armoured warfare as it's an amazing game which readers of this article should go and play. However, in a recent attempt to convince us that he is not obsessed with armoured warfare, he released a video claiming that there are problems with the game which he gets annoyed by. We all know he's just trying to stop us from knowing the truth: he is completely besotted with the game, despite his claims. He is farming foolish, new workers for his saltmines with this seducing information of his channel: Welcome to the YouTube page of The Mighty Jingles! Brain surgeon, rockstar, horse-thief and noob gamer extraordinaire! Focussing primarily on World of Tanks and War Thunder, but with the occasional dip into Childhood Paul Charlton was born on March 10th, 1970 in Newcastle upon Tyne, England, United Kingdom. In 1974, His father separated from his mother as he went to work the shaft. Four years later, Paul's mother remarried, and in 1981 they emigrated to South Africa, Where his Stepfather worked for the South African Iron and Steel Corporation. In 1982, Paul and his family moved to Swaziland. Paul was enrolled into a boarding school in Barberton, Mpumalanga. During this time was the South African apartheid was at it's height. At the Age of 16 he moved back to the United Kingdom, and got a job at the salt mines with all his friends. ---- Royal Navy At the Age of 19 he joined the Royal Navy. He joined because the economy was in the toilet, he had no college degree and the Royal Navy were so desperate they were advertising in the newspapers. He needed a job and he became a Radio Operator. He said himself: "It was boring as all hell. Sitting in front of a radio broadcast logging signals for six hours from 2am to 8am, broken only by the exciting opportunity to spend an hour off cleaning the officers’ bathrooms. Join the Navy, they said … see the world, they said." Later he became Writer, because he wasn't a good Radio Operator. A Writer was needed for proper record-keeping in ships at sea. The job Writer Charlton later was changed to Logistician (Personnel) Charlton, because then civilians would understand what they were doing. The first ship he joined was HMS Brazen and he flew out to join her in Dubai just in time for the First Gulf War. The first contact with the enemies Jingles had, as they sailed up to the northern end of the Gulf to relieve HMS London in covering a hospital ship for a few days. Exactly then the Iraqi Air Force came out to play. One of their targets was the hospital ship. Standard procedure was to position the HMS Brazen between them and their target and “take the missiles on the chin” and shoot the enemies down. But on that day the Missile launchers weren't functional. "So we put our ship in harm’s way, bent over and thought of England. The two MiGs got to within a minute of missile launch range when a Saudi F-15 splashed one and the other decided he’d had enough, dumped his missiles and ran for Iran. So that was fun." After 22 years he has done his duty and came back to the United Kingdom. ---- YouTube Paul Charlton has an YouTube channel called The Mighty Jingles also known as Bohemian Eagle. His first upload was around June 2012. You can see it here. He was using the free version of Bandicam—which meant the videos were limited to 10 minutes in duration and Windows Movie Maker to edit. He tries to upload everyday at least one video for his subscribers. It works well, but you know, even he has a private life and sometimes it just wont work. Luckily he has a patient audience, otherwise he would suffer from spitefulness. ---- Gaming He likes playing games, specially on the PC Master race. Jingles in World of Tanks. On Thursday he normally plays live with Quickybaby and Ikzor on QB's Livestream on Twitch, but he wasn't seen there for a long time at the moment. Games These are the main subject games currently being uploaded on his channel: *World of Tanks *World of Warships *War Thunder *Armored Warfare He also play other games, but they aren't the main subject on his channel. *Star Citizen *Skyrim *Elite Dangerous *Alien Isolation *Far Cry 4 *Borderlands 2 *Fallout 4 *Star Wars Battlefront *Poker Night 2 *Fractured Space * World of Warcraft He makes several types of video series for its games: ---- 'World of Tanks' * Random Acts of Violence *The Good, The Bad and The Ugly *Why You Heff To Be Mad? *Epic Win *Tank Previews and Reviews *Replay Commentary He also make videos about the updates and the patches of World of Tanks. ---- 'World of Warships' *Warship Previews and Reviews *Information about the game *Replay Commentary *The Good, the Bad and the Warships ---- 'War Thunder' *War Thunder with The Mighty Jingles *Replay Commentary *Why You Heff to be War Thunder ---- 'Armored Warfare' *Information about the game *How to not suck ---- Other Interests In his Life Jingles experienced a lot and he shares his moments with us in the video series called Mingles with Jingles. Every Week he tells us about what happened and what he is heading to etc. Nerd Also , you must know, he is a massive nerd. The proof of that is the series Project Man Cave. He owns a lot of cool stuff in his Man Cave for example Terminator Schwarzenegger. Cosplay He loves Comic conventions and cosplays, so he decided to cosplay by himself. So there is of course a Cosplay series. Next to Games and Nerd Stuff Jingles also like going outside and participate Airsoft Meetings. Museum and World Tour Everytime Jingles visits an exhibition, museum or another country he does some videos about that. An excellent series is Gnome vs Food. The Bovington Tank museum knows him aswell, because as he announced that he will be on tankfest 2015, the museum made a lot of profit out of his fans. Girls und Panzer He adores the anime series Girls and Panzer. Like he says it isn't one of those "Animes", it's absolutely safe to watch and the animations of the tanks are simply amazing. You can see in his Project Man Cave, that he already own some statues and models of the show. It seriously is a series well done. Favourite Warship Paul's favourite ship is, strangely, placed in the World of Tanks. It's a TOG II*-class ship, called HMS "Pointless" by Paul himself, who loves using it to embarass other players, but even he admits it's a terrible piece of machinery. ---- Quotes *''"KV-2 stronkest tank in the game"'' *''"Howdy folks"'' *''"Good question, Glad you asked"'' *"Surprise Buttsex!" *"If it's stupid but it works, it's not stupid" *"Who are you and what have you done with the real Jingles!?" *"Surprise! It's me!" *Don't you know who I am!?" *"Because Stalin!" *"im gonna light you up sweetcheeks"* -star citizen *''You like that, don't ya bitch?'' "In Soviet Russia, the bigger the accuracy number, the better the accuracy!" - World of tanks, when discussing the kv2 gun ---- Source *The videos of Mighty Jingles on his channel *Armchair General Interview